Zoboron
Zoboron (ゾボロン Zoboron) is one of the many demons of Konjiki no Gash!! Zoboron's bookkeeper is Hige and they are the demon of the brown-gray spell book. Their spell element is energy based. Zoboron is one of the many demons Gash Bell and Kiyomaro Takamine face in battle. They and Hige had teamed up alongside Leopardon[[Leopardon Papipurio| Papipurio]]' '''and 'Rupa' in hopes of becoming one of the most powerful teams in the 'battle to decide king. Appearance Zoboron is a large lizard-like demon. They have dark black eyes and a green body. On the center of their chest is a blue spade-like symbol. They have short spikes extending downward from the back of their head towards their tail. They also have lines extending downward from both of their eyes similar to Gash. They also have a pair of stripped lines parallel from one another on the sides of their body. Zoboron is most often seen with a makeshift rope leash tied around their torso. Personality Zoboron is largely silent throughout their appearance. They are capable of speaking which was revealed in '''volume 5 of the ebook series'[[Gash Café| Gash Café]], 'but for the most part they chose not to speak during their time in the human world. It was also revealed that Zoboron had no interest in winning the battle. Regardless, based on their actions and expressions alone in the original manga series and anime, Zoboron seemed to enjoy battling especially alongside with Papipurio. The two made themselves to be both a formidable and powerful pair Gash and Tio had to face in battle. In Gash Café, Zoboron is revealed to get a great sense of enjoyment from being able to trick everyone in the café similar to how 'Professor Riddle 'jokingly tricks 'Kiddo and many others. Synopsis Introduction Arc:''' Zoboron and Hige meet Papipurio and Rupa on a snowy mountainside one day prepared to battle eachother. Upon realizing the amount of power that was released when both their spells collide with one another, the two pairs from then on train and team up together in hopes of becoming the strongest team in the battle to decide king. The two pairs eventually visit the same amusement park Gash and Kiyomaro are at waiting to meet up with Tio' and 'Megumi. They eventually face Gash and Tio in battle. Zoboron eventually has their book burned as a result of being overpowered by their teamwork. '''Clear Note Arc:' When the current condition of the demon world is revealed in the spell books of the remaining 10 teams, it can be assumed that Zoboron, like the other demons, had lost their physical body and only existed as a spirit waiting to be restored by the next king. Despite having their book being burned, Zoboron can still be seen along with numerous other demons lending their strength to Gash and Kiyomaro to defeat 'Clear Note. After the Battle:' While most participants in the battle to decide king write a letter back to their former partner, it's unknown if Zoboron ever writes anything back to their now former partner Hige. In the demon world, Zoboron can be seen dancing along with 'Yopopo and various other demons. Relationships Hige: Hige is Zoboron's partner. The two of them worked together with Rupa and Papipurio in hopes of becoming the most powerful team together. No details of how they met are ever shown, but the two of them appear to work well together in battle. Not much is revealed about their personal relationship with each other outside of battles'' aside from Zoboron being walked or even lazily dragged by a rope leash. 'Leopardon Papipurio':' Papipurio is Rupa's partner. Zoboron and Papipurio were teammates in the brief time they spent together training to become a strong demon team. Zoboron never spoke to Papipurio and likewise never actually became friends with him outside of battle. In Gash Café, Zoboron comes clean about their ability to speak and uses this moment to scare Papipurio and Kiddo into thinking that they are a witch and will transform the two into pigs. This turns out to be false as Zoboron did that only for their own personal amusement to trick them. 'Kiddo' (Gash Café):' Kiddo is Professor Riddle's partner. They sit together along with Papipurio in Gash Café. Zoboron remains silent only eating quietly while listening to Kiddo's conversation with Papipurio and witnessing his attempt to trick Papipurio into consuming sea urchin sushi. Soon afterwards, Zoboron announces to the two that they were able to speak this entire time and then tricks them into thinking that they're a witch that will soon turn all of them into pigs. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine / Tio & Megumi Oumi Spells Gender Ambiguity This article uses the gender-neutral pronouns they/their/them (in singular form) to describe Zoboron due to the following reasons: * While in the VIZ localization of the manga series, anime adaptation, and official card game Zoboron is referred to as 'he', in the original Japanese translations, no gender-typed pronouns — or pronouns at all — are used to refer to Zoboron. * In Gash Café, Zoboron refers to themselves with the Japanese pronouns '私' (watashi) and 'あたし' (atashi) which are often used by girls. ** In Japanese, first-person pronouns like these don't explicitly ''indicate gender but instead implicate gender. * In Gash Café, Zoboron referred to themselves as a witch as they were tricking Papipurio and Kiddo. Just how the word 'witch' in English refers to a woman able to conduct magic, the same is true for the Japanese word for witch that Zoboron used (魔女 Majou). This article recognizes Zoboron's gender as female considering the information revealed in Gash Café, which was bonus content in the ebook re-release of the manga, that revealed and expanded upon information that was either briefly or never touched on in the original series. Quotes * "Yes, in fact, I can talk... And what's more...This lizard body is not my real form!! I'm actually a witch!!!" (Gash Café) * "Professor Riddle, I understand how you feel... It's really hilarious making fun of children, right? Even though there's no way I'm a witch!! Even though there's no way I could be a witch!!" (Gash Café) Trivia * According to volume 1 of the data books, Zoboron is categorized as a wild type demon. * In Gash Café, it is revealed that the reason why Zoboron chose not to reveal they could talk to anyone was simply because they didn't see any point to that and soon gave up on the idea of winning the battle just after meeting Hige. Category:Characters Category:Zoboron